


Louder, They Can Hardly Hear You

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Edging, M/M, Military, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rimming, bottom!Jensen, light!humiliation, vocal!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly promoted, Jared is determined to get the ever-stern Sergeant Ackles into bed with him. No one gets much sleep that night - especially not the recruits sharing their barracks.</p><p>Originally written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=57689#t57689">this prompt: Military Boys, Vocal!Jensen, Humiliation, Public Sex, Edging</a> @ <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a>. Full prompt in notes at beginning of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder, They Can Hardly Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Newly edited, slightly re-written. Originally written for this prompt from the spn_masquerade:  
> Jared and Jensen are in the military. They are on an assignment together. They are great soldiers and do a great job for their unit. They has sailed through in their ranks even. They are both rising stars and are rising the ranks together. One night while they are both sleeping in the general compound they sleep together. There is no privacy in the bunks and they are bunking with other soldiers in the compound. Everything is open amongst those stationed in the compound.
> 
> Jared gets off on trying to make Jensen scream as loud as possible. Jared gets off on the other soldiers knowing what they are doing and that they can hear Jensen moaning and screaming for him. It really pushes his kink buttons so he thrusts harder, makes the beds squeak, and tries to make as much noise as possible during the night. Jensen tries to be as quiet as he can by biting off moans and whispering swears and everything but Jared just keeps on, no matter how hard he tries to stay quiet. It’s no use Jared plays his body like a well-tuned instrument and makes him make noise by manipulating his body. Jared loves putting on a show and making Jensen as vocal as possible since Jensen is so reserved and quiet in real life. He likes letting the other soldiers know just how he can make Jensen come apart at the seams. Jensen tries to get Jared to come sooner rather than later to spare himself the humiliation, but Jared is a master at drawing things out, he edges Jensen through out the entire night.

“ _There_ you are, Sergeant Ackles.”

Jensen lets out a startled intake of breath, immediately trying to push Jared away. Jared stays close though, running his hands along Jensen’s sides before pausing to rest on his waist. He grins down at Jensen, a familiar rush running through his spine at the other man’s close proximity. Jensen’s like an addiction – and their short escapades behind the weapons shed aren’t nearly enough to satisfy him – not anymore.

Every authoritative flash of green eyes, every order given in that unyielding deep voice makes Jared want to take Jensen apart, strip him down and keep him – makes him want to own the man capable of commanding obedience from his troops with just a _look_.

“Corporal – what do you think you’re doing?” Jensen demands, pulling rank even as Jared backs him up against the bulletin board he had been studying, casually aligning their hips. Jensen’s acting skittish as usual, looking around for any of the other soldiers, always afraid of getting caught.

“It’s unprofessional,” Jensen had told him last year in the old mess hall closet, as if he hadn’t just come screaming with his dick down Jared’s throat. The argument was – and still is – weak, considering Jensen’s just as hot for it, Jared can see it in the dark of his eyes when they’re together, and the way one kiss normally smothers down all his protests.

“Celebrating my promotion, actually. Sergeant Ackles, meet Sergeant Padalecki,” Jared says, smug and smiling. “I was assigned Squad 7. Which means…” He trails off, watching Jensen’s sharp, green eyes widen in realization. Jared steals a quick kiss, unable to help himself. Jensen’s lips are warm and soft, and Jared drowns in it – wanting to chase the air rushing into Jensen’s lungs.

“You can’t be serious,” Jensen says, a tad breathless when Jared pulls back, his mouth hovering just above Jensen’s. Jared is well of aware of his height, of how even a tall man like Jensen has to tilt his head back, and _up_ – mouth present, neck bare - making an irresistible offering of himself.

“Oh, but I am. Squad 7 shares barracks with Squad 6. We’re going to be _bunk_ buddies,” he smirks, tip of his nose nudging Jensen’s cheek. “Aren’t you _happy_ for me? Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” Jared slides a hand between them, casually tracing the bulge in Jensen’s cargo pants, causing Jensen’s breath to stutter.

“N-not _here_ – Cor – Sar – _Jared_!” Jensen says, trying and failing to sound stern while Jared gradually increases the pressure with his hand.

“Come on, Jen, let me take you to bed,” Jared whispers low, right into Jensen’s ear, catching the tip of it with his teeth and pulling. Heat radiates off of Jensen as a deep flush spreads across his face and neck.  Dark satisfaction builds in Jared’s chest – he’s wanted this ever since Jensen became a Sergeant a few months ago and left Jared outranked and in the dust, forced to watch as Jensen took over a whole new troop without him. Having been in Jensen’s squad ever since they were only two Texas boys newly recruited to the army, the separation didn’t sit well with Jared – he hated the idea that Jensen would start to form new brother-bonds with the other soldiers, hated that someone might know Jensen in a way Jared didn’t. He almost hated it as much as keeping _them_ (their relationship?) a secret.

Until now.

“The others will hear us for sure,” Jensen murmurs. “Let’s go down to the training facility.” Jensen starts to move away, motioning at Jared to follow him out of the barracks where their respective squads are sleeping.

“Hmm, good idea, _but_ – “ Jared reaches out and grabs hold of Jensen’s hand, reeling him in close before slowly opening the door to the sleeping quarters. “- I really like the idea of you in my bed.”

Jensen looks at the open door, panicking, then glares daggers at Jared and pulls himself away.

“What is wrong with you? Do you _want_ to get kicked out of the army?” Jensen whispers angrily at him, trying to shut the door, but Jared steps in before he can manage it. “If someone gets wind of us, we’re _finished_.”

“For one thing, your squad would go to _war_ for you, they wouldn’t rat you out. And they already know about us, sweetheart,” Jared says, dragging Jensen back into his chest. “Misha definitely saw us fucking behind the shed a few weeks ago. Nobody’s kicked us out yet. In fact, they gave me a promotion. I’d say we’re safe. Besides,” he continues, rolling his hips against Jensen’s, “The Drill Sergeant worked them into the _ground_ today. Everyone in there is dead to the world, trust me.”

Jared remembers how the new recruit in Jensen’s squad had stared at the two of them, frozen in place as Jared pounded into Jensen up against the shed wall – he remembers how Misha had watched Jensen yell and moan and come, _want_ in his eyes – he remembers the churning in his gut, and the distinct sense of victory as he thrust into Jensen harder.

Jared growls, moving his hips against Jensen more insistently. Jensen smothers a groan, probably still unconvinced, but Jared takes the opportunity to drag him through the door.

As soon as they pass the dimly lit threshold, Jared immediately covers Jensen’s mouth with his own, parting those pretty lips with his tongue, taking Jensen’s mouth thoroughly as he walks them backwards past the other beds and right to the foot of Jared’s newly assigned bunk.

He pushes Jensen onto the bed, Jensen’s back hitting the mattress before Jared climbs on top of him. Jensen is already panting harsh into the air; from what Jared can see from the weak light through the window, Jensen is spread beneath him like the world’s most sinful buffet. Jared swoops down, capturing Jensen’s kiss-swollen lips, trailing open-mouthed nips and licks along Jensen’s jaw and neck. He bites down on his pulse point, and Jensen honest-to-god _yelps_ , his hands flying to cover his mouth, horror and embarrassment shining through the arousal in his eyes.

There’s a rustling sound somewhere to their right, and Jared glances over, unable to see in the darkened room. Jensen’s also looking in that direction, frozen beneath him.

The room is sleepy quiet again, but Jared has the distinct feeling that someone is listening now. _Oh he’ll give them something worth listening to_. He turns back to Jensen, ducking his head back to the spot on Jensen’s neck, tendering the skin between his teeth. Jensen gasps beneath the hands still clamped over his mouth, and _that just won’t do_.

He finds the hem of Jensen’s shirt with his fingers, pulling the fabric up just past Jensen’s nipples before taking one into his mouth. He rolls the nub of it between his teeth, sucking lightly, Jensen arching beneath him as he pulls the shirt further up and off – forcing Jensen’s arms straight, and hands away, causing his subsequent moan to ring clearly through the room.

From the resounding silence following, Jared figures there’s more than one person awake now. Dick hardening at the though, he starts to work on Jensen’s other nipple as he pulls Jensen’s pants down. Jensen makes another aborted sob, and Jared thinks it’s time to step it up a notch.

Moving down the bed, he mouths at Jensen’s crotch, loving the smell and feel of him beneath his lips. Jensen’s already hard for him, boxers slightly damp where his cock is straining against the fabric. He runs the edge of his teeth lightly along the firm outline, and Jensen jumps, hands flying to grab at his hair.

Jared shimmies Jensen’s boxers off, loving the way Jensen’s legs fall apart to make room for him, loving the curve of Jensen’s cock against his belly. He licks a quick stripe up the length of him, base to tip, and chuckles when Jensen out-and-out _whines_.

“Oh – oh, please –“

“Tell me what you want, Jensen,” Jared says, voice carrying throughout the too-still room, clearing any doubts of just _who_ it is that is begging so beautifully.

“Keep your voice down, _please_ – please,” Jensen pleads in a whisper, efforts to stay quiet wasted by the loud “OH” that falls from his mouth when Jared brings his mouth back to Jensen’s dick, tonguing the tip of him, point of his tongue dipping briefly into the slit. Jared moves back just as Jensen shoves his hips up, demanding more.

“Tell me, Jensen,” Jared says again, stroking Jensen once, grip light and teasing. Jensen shoves his legs apart wider, one leg hooking behind Jared’s back, trying to bring him closer. Jared stays right where he is.

“F-uck me, please, please,” Jensen begs, body tense and straining towards Jared.

“Okay,” Jared says, making no attempt to be quiet, as he grips Jensen’s thighs. “I’ll fuck you.”

“Th- thank –“

“- but not right now.” Jensen practically sags back into the bed, trembling with impatience and arousal.

He nudges for Jensen to roll over onto his stomach, and he returns his hands to Jensen’s thighs, running them up to cup his ass, before spreading his cheeks apart to reveal the small, pink hole. He swirls his tongue around the rim, feeling Jensen jolt beneath him. He laps at the edge, dipping his tongue deeper inside as the ring of muscles start to relax. Jensen is continuously moaning now, the amazingly slutty sounds of him causing Jared’s own untouched dick to twitch and harden further.

Jared reaches back into his pants for a packet of lube, pouring it onto his fingers. He quickly replaces his tongue, sliding two fingers into Jensen, crooking them as he goes.

“You look so good like this Jen, all spread out and open and begging for it – for me – just for me.”

There’s a strangled cough in the dark that’s not quite loud enough to mask Jensen’s sobs as fingers pass over his prostate. He twists his fingers, slowly stretching Jensen open and eventually getting a third one in, pausing to rub insistently at that sweet spot.

“Jared! Jared, I can’t wait, I _can’t_ – “ Jensen pleads shamelessly, rocking his body back and forth. When his hips start to pick up the pace, Jared pulls his fingers out, and rushes to drag his own shirt and pants off. Jensen almost kicks at him in frustration, arching his back, and mauling the bed sheets.

“Shh, Jensen, I’ve got you. You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, _yes -_  please!”

Jared’s own patience at its limit, he slicks up his dick with the remaining lube, lining himself up behind Jensen and sliding right in, draping himself along Jensen’s back. Jensen cries out as Jared chases the tight heat of him, wanting to be completely engulfed by it. He groans when he bottoms out, feeling the way he’s splitting Jensen open. Nothing compares to this, to Jensen. He feels perfect. Every single time.

He starts thrusting quick and deep, Jensen sobbing so prettily for him and the rest of the room. Short, desperate ‘uh-uh-uhs’ following each thrust.

Jared could swear he hears a muffled _damn, son_ from the corner of the room, and he grins to himself. He has no doubt that the squad members are awake now, listening to the sounds of their usually stern-faced, quiet Sergeant get fucked. Loudly.

Jared is soaring inside, he loves this– loves being the reason for the undoing of the straight-laced Jensen Ackles, loves that everyone finally knows it.

Jensen’s head is pillowed in his arms now, unable to hold himself up on his hands. Jared keeps Jensen’s ass high in the air as he pounds into him, bed springs squeaking underneath them. Jensen’s breath is hitching the way it does before he comes, so Jared slows down, keeping his thrusts shallow, knowing it would drive Jensen crazy.

It does, and Jensen is almost out of his mind with the way he writhes beneath Jared, keening so noisily he could probably be heard out in the hall.

“What’s wrong Jen?” Jared asks cheeky and breathless.

“Please! Please, I need it – need it. Need you.” Jensen turns to look over his shoulder, and Jared can barely see his face in the dark, but he can make out the outline of Jensen’s reddened mouth, open in a broken pant and his eyes shining wetly.

What little Jared had left of his self-control disappears, as he renews his rough thrusts, speeding up to the sounds of Jensen crying, ‘yes-yes-yes’ into the mattress.

With a swivel of Jared’s hips, Jensen comes screaming, slick heat burning Jared hotter and tighter than before as he keeps going, harder, wanting to come as deep in Jensen as possible. So that Jensen can’t deny them anymore. So that nobody can.

He comes hard, spilling inside Jensen, loving the way that come drips from Jensen’s hole after he pulls out.

Jensen’s on the edge of sleep, body lax and pliant beneath Jared’s hands and affection sparks through Jared’s haze of pleasure. Crawling up the bed, he grabs the pillows and manoeuvres one underneath Jensen’s head before draping an arm around his waist.

Soon, the lazy satisfaction in his bones tugs at his consciousness, dragging him into sleep.

\---

Jared can barely hold his grin in check. A familiar blush is running from Jensen’s cheeks right down his neck where the curve meets the collar of his uniform. It’s a wonderful shade of pink that, in Jared’s opinion, brings out Jensen’s freckles and the lovely purpling patch of skin beneath Jensen’s jawline.

Their squad members are lined up, standing at attention as the two of them move down the row during morning inspection. Misha in particular turns bright red when the two of them pass by and several others stare at Jensen hungrily. Not a single one breaks stance though, so Jared can’t reprimand them for it.

If he has to remind them on a _nightly_ basis who Jensen begs so prettily for, Jared certainly doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! First J2 fic yay! The [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com) was really fun, and unfortunately I was out of town for a majority of the challenge - which meant I originally wrote this fic at 3am the day of my flight, because I really wanted to fill this awesome prompt before I left. I did some editing and made some changes from the original piece that was posted (because I do not always agree with the things I write in post-midnight delirium) but the majority is the same.
> 
> Though I clearly took some liberties due to the nature of the prompt, most of my info re: military comes from here: [goarmy](http://www.goarmy.com/)


End file.
